life sucks but it's worth living
by Syaoran019
Summary: parents divorced at 5 and both remarried. Stepfather is an abusive jerk and now 16 I'm trying to find a job, so I can get out after high school, but i never would have seen falling head over heels in love at my new job. Rated T just in case. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I do not own kannazuki no miko I just really like writing fanfic's**

**WARNING: kannazuki no miko is yuri (girlXgirl) so if you don't like it don't read ^-^**

**ENJOY! ^-^**

**...**

Buzz!  
Buzz!  
Buzz!

'Stupid alarm clock…!'  
I slammed my hand down on a small black clock, as I slowly sat up on my mattress.  
Since my bed frame 'broke' because 'I was to rough with it' and they hadn't gotten me a new one yet.

'Stupid school and its early hours…don't they know teenagers aren't awake till at least 9 a.m.'  
I yawned, as I slowly rolled out of bed got up and walked over to my dark wooded dresser to find something to wear.

"Meow…!  
Meow…!"

I looked at my small bedroom door and saw my salmon and white tabby kitten clawing at my door, as her aqua blue eyes looked at me and then the door.

"Opps sorry Nekoko…"

I walked over and opened the door letting her out of my room, as she ran into my bathroom at the end of the hallway.  
I did lock her in my room for the whole night and she must need to use her littler box.  
I smiled and quietly giggled to my self at the sight of my kitten.

"Hey…!  
You better hurry your ass up unless you want me to make you late!"

That sad excuse for a step father let alone a man yelled angrily, as I quickly closed and locked my door.  
I could hear his feet stomping up the stairs of our average looking two-story house.  
I hated when my mom went away on business trips and left me alone with that man.

...  
_(My older blood sister Korona had moved out once she finished high school and now lives at the college dorms in the city…a two days drive away.  
__My older stepsister Reiko also left right after high school and is a teacher in a city by the beach, so even she couldn't wait to get far away from her own dad.  
__Not that I blame her, but it's sad that my mom leaves me alone with a guy she knows I hate instead of my own father.  
__I don't get to see him often as is, because his job keeps him away and I love staying at his house even if it is just with my step mom Otoha and my two half brothers Tsubasa he's the oldest boy and Souma the youngest _(but my sister and I are older no matter how much they hate it).  
_It pisses me off that after all these years she's still afraid to change the divorce agreement, because she thinks my dad would use it against her or some crap like that.  
__I was 5 when they divorced and it's been 11 years now and I'm 16 you would think she would change a little bit or maybe even grow up, but nope.)  
__..._

I quickly undressed and put on my dads dark green hugely baggy on me polo t-shirt and a pair of jeans, as I heard my door unlocking and I cursed that my mom got a lock on my door only to have a key that she and him know about.

"Are you done…!"

He sounded pissed which I didn't know why.  
He could go to work whenever, since he has a car and I always walk to school.  
Since this town is so small and everything is walking distance I never need rides anywhere…not like I would take any from him anyway.  
His hands wonder too much for my liking when it's just the two of us in the car or even the house for that matter.

"Yes…but why do you care?"

I asked trying not to sound rude, but I wanted to know why he was so concerned about me getting ready.  
I soon felt pain shot through out my whole body, as his huge dark skinned fist dug into my stomach.  
He slowly pulled it away, as I fell down to one knee and held my hand across where I felt the pain.

"Don't talk to me like that…  
Do I make myself clear you little bitch…?"

His chilling calm voice sent chills through out my whole body, as he whispered into my ear and I nodded yes to him.

"Good…  
Now hurry up, because your damn friend is waiting outside and you know how much I hate attention on our house."

His voice sounded angry again, but I'd take that tone over his calm one any day.  
I quickly got to my feet and put on a pair of socks, as he just stood in my room and watched me.  
His cold golden eyes giving me the creeps, as I headed for the door and grabbed my torn up navy blue backpack on my way out of my room.  
He walked out of the room when I did and followed behind me all the way down the stairs and to the kitchen where I grabbed a breakfast bar and put on my shoes as fast, as I could manage without hurting my sore body.  
After all that punch just made the soreness I felt after last nights beating come right back.  
I was almost out of the house when I grabbed the doorknob and noticed it was too heavy to pull.  
I looked to see his arm was pinning it shut and I lifted my head to see his huge body was over me and I could feel him behind me now.  
His golden eyes looked amused, as he smirked and slowly pulled away.

"Have a nice day at school Himeko."

He calmly said, as his voice sent shivers down my spine.  
I was going to open the door, as I soon felt his weight against it once again and he softly chuckled.  
I lifted my head and saw him messing up his already messy short greenish gray hair, as his golden eyes held a pissed off angry gaze.

"Are you forgetting to say something back…?"

He calmly asked in his bone chilling voice, as I nodded my head yes and he slowly lifted pulled away and waited nearby.

"Have a nice day too…Girochi."

I quietly responded, as he gave me his trade mark amused grin and I knew I could leave without having him stop me.  
I opened the door and closed it behind me, as I locked it I took a deep breath and slowly was able to calm down.  
Once I knew it was safe I left the front door and ran out to the sidewalk in front of our house where a 16 year old girl and my only friend Makoto was standing at waiting for me like she does every morning.  
Even though I told her a hundred times not to and that punch was the reason why, but I could never tell anyone about what that man does or even tries to do to me…  
Because Girochi is the chef of police in this small town, so if anyone believed me then who would you call.

**…...**

**So what do you guys think? Does it sound interesting? **

**(Please review) **

**Sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning Himeko…!"

A very happy 16 year old yelled, as I soon felt her throw her arms around my neck giving me my morning hug like every other morning, since last year…  
Our first year of high school when we become friends.  
Now Makoto and I are best friends and she still notices how unused to these kinds of things I still am...  
I mean I never had any friends before her, so I still have no idea how to act.  
She was in her navy blue track sweater and jeans, as she moved away just enough for me to see her smiling at me.  
Her water blue eyes filled with warmth and happiness…  
The way mine had been back when I was 5 years old.

"Your still such a dork…!  
When someone hugs you, you normally hug them back!"

She playfully teased, as she finally released me and I nodded my head to her and gave her a weak smile.  
That's another thing I have no idea how to do.  
I never hug anyone and it's shocking that I even let people hug me at all, since I hate any form of human contact thanks to 'him'.  
I also don't know how to laugh or smile thanks to 'him'…  
I mean I've seen Korona do the whole hugging, smiling and laughing thing, but I've never been able to acted like that.  
Well not unless I wanted to get 'punished' for it later on, but since I use to watch her I've learned how to fake a laugh and smile.  
I know it's not the same, but it's all I can do since I don't know what it feels like to really do those kinds of things.  
Thanks to 'him' I'm an outcast to everyone even my own family…  
I have no idea how to be 'normal'...  
Makoto always tells me that I don't act like a 'normal' 16 year old…

"Earth to Himeko…  
Are you zoning out on me again?"

I heard her happily tease; as I felt her warm hand messing up my still bed headed mid-back golden blonde hair.

"Sorry…  
I was just thinking that's all…"

"About what…?"

This is the one thing I don't like about having a friend…  
I don't want her to worry about me...  
I've always hated making my sister or parents worry about me, so I put on my fake smile to them...  
Just like I'm doing right now...

"I have a test in math today and I'm not looking forward to it at all."

She smiled and stuck her tongue out at me showing that she agreed with me on that one.  
I was so deep in thought that I didn't even realize that we had started walking to school.  
I tried to stay 'in tune' with what was going on around me and to what Makoto was talking about now.

...

We walked into the huge school building and tried not to get ran over or hit by backpacks, as we headed to our first class.  
Makoto and I had the first two classes with each other and after that we meet up for lunch and walk home together after school.

"So are you going job hunting after school today?"

She asked, as she had to talk louder to be heard over the other 'normal' loud mouth teenagers at this school.

"Yeah…"

I answered, as we ducked and just missed getting hit by a flying water bottle that another kid caught.

"I've got track after school today, so sorry I can't tag along."

"It's alright…"

I answered, as we entered out first period classroom.  
It was quieter in here and less dangerous.  
We sat down in our seats next to each other and I just listened to Makoto talk about how much she hated history, even though I liked this class a lot.  
I didn't like talking, so listening is something I was really good at, as I nodded my head to her when I needed to.

"Alright quiet down and take your seats."

The teacher yelled, as he took his spot in the front of the classroom and class got started right away.  
And so the day started like any other…with nothing out of the ordinary just the way I liked it.  
While the teacher let us watch a movie (that I had already seen) and take notes on (which I already had done).  
I went ahead and took out my small black notebook and started writing in it, as I started on my 'story' on my family.  
After all Korona always did say you could write a book on out family and people might really read it, so I figured why not.

...

_(My life up to 5 was normal.  
__5 and after is when is all went up in flames…  
__Korona was 11 years old then and she blamed me for the longest time…she thought it was because I was born that they divorced each other.  
__Maybe it was I mean they were fine before I was born, but in any case nothing we did could change what had happened. _

_My dad remarried first and it was before I turned 6 and Korona was angry about it, but I didn't care I had my own problems.  
__I loved Otoha my step mom still to this day.  
__She is still as nice, as she was back when Korona and I were kids and even after having my brothers she never treated us any differently. _

_My problems were in my mom's boyfriend at the time (and now step dad).  
__He was an asshole and only to me (he still is that way) his daughter from his ex-wife was 13 when we met.  
__Reiko and Korona got along great and Korona got along with Girochi too.  
__I got use to both of them, but I had a bad feeling about Girochi from the start and I think he knew it.  
__Maybe that's why I became his punching bag…or maybe it was because I was the youngest and a huge crybaby when I was little. _

_I was afraid of the dark and at the time Korona was spending the night at her friends house, so I was crying because I wanted my mom to turn on the light to our room.  
__Sadly my mom wasn't the one who heard me…he did.  
__All he did was give me this evil glare and closed my door making it even darker…that was the first time I saw the real Girochi and after my mom married him when I was 6…well that's when it got worse. _

_I always got home before Korona, since she had lots of friends and I didn't, so she stayed over at her friend's houses a lot.  
__Mom was always at work and Reiko lived with her mom and only came over on the weekends to visit…so that left me all alone with 'him'.  
__I still remember the first time I came home after they were officially married and boy was it the start to my own personal hell.  
__I came into the house and of all things I just forgot to take off my shoes…big mistake.  
__Girochi was home early and I didn't know he was there...  
I went and put my backpack on my chair at the kitchen table and was fixing up a snack before getting started on my homework. _

"_So you think you own this house or something…?" _

_That creepy voice asked, as I froze dead and turned to see that huge 'drunk' man standing right behind me.  
__Now remember I was 6 and believe me he is still huge to me now and I'm 16, so he was a giant to me then.  
__I just nodded my head yes to him, after all that was my home before he was even in the picture…huge mistake. _

_He grabbed my arm…hard! _

"_You little…!  
__Do you pay the bills to this house…?" _

_He yelled, as he shook my little body…hard! _

_I shook my head no and the next thing I knew I felt a burning pain coming from my stomach.  
__He had punched me…hard! (First time out of the many times.) _

"_That's right you don't!  
__So why the hell do you have your filthy shoes on in 'my' house!  
__You know damn well that you take them off and then put them away!" _

"_I'm sorry…!"_

_I yelled…huge mistake, as I learned that day you don't yell at Girochi unless you want to get beaten up. _

_I got my first beating that day and the best was yet to come, after I couldn't even stand he dragged me to my feet and made me follow him up stairs to 'his' and my mom's room.  
__My whole body hurt from his punches and kicks, as we went in and he stopped at their walk in closest and I stopped behind him and looked up confused.  
__I got a good slap in the face for looking up at him...rule two don't look up at him.  
__No face to face staring unless I want to get hit again. _

"_Get in…!" _

_I didn't look up…I had learned.  
__But I had no idea what he was talking about…that's when I felt his huge hand grab my arm again and throw me into the pitch black closest.  
__I stood standing their head still lowered, as I waited for the next order. _

"_Now stay in there and keep quiet or the monster I have in there will eat you!" _

_That's all he said, as he closed and locked that door.  
__I didn't care that it was pitch black in there I was to busy looking for the monster he was talking about…I was to scared to even scream, as I sat down at the end of that closest with my back against the wall and I just looked around. _

_I couldn't see the monster he was talking about…  
Was it big…  
Was it hungry. _

_All I wanted was to be let out…  
My whole body was shaking, as I waited for someone to let me out. _

'_Mommy…  
__Korona…')_

...

The bell rang, as the lights turn back on.

"Don't forget your homework is do tomorrow…!  
Have a nice day everyone…!"

He yelled at us, as everyone just got up and left.  
I bet no one even heard him, since they were all to busy talking.  
Makoto and I headed to our next class, as she went on and on about how boring the movie was and I just nodded when needed.

...

Finally school was done and it was time for job hunting, as Makoto put it.  
It's not that I don't like school…  
I kind of love it since it gets me out of the house and away from him, but I really wanted to get a job so I can get out of that house when I graduate.

'Let's see…I think that bakery is around here…'

I had read in the paper that there was a bakery in downtown that was hiring…  
That was before Girochi saw me reading it and snatched it away from me.  
Of course he didn't want me working, since I would be able to earn money, but my mom thought it would be good for me to learn about 'hard work' while I was a teenager.

'I guess this must be it…'

I stopped in front of a small light reddish building...  
I took a deep breath and entered into the bakery named 'Cakes'.

**...**

**Sorry it took so long ^-^ **

**(Please review) **

**sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^ **


	3. Chapter 3

'Cakes is kind of a weird name…then again it is a bakery.'  
I pushed that thought back, as I looked around the small café/bakery.

The walls were painted the same reddish color as outside, as I noticed the booths were red and the tables were white and the set up was simple, but felt very homey.  
I noticed there was a little opening in the wall were you could see the back and guessed that must be were all the employees worked, as I jumped when that opening opened and I noticed that it was a door and not a wall. The opening was just a very big window, as a little boy who looked to be 14 walked out and froze when he saw me.  
His sapphire blue eyes were cold but held a nice warm feeling to them, as he went and started messing up his short chocolate brown hair and smiled at me.

"Sorry I didn't know anyone was here we normally don't get people till after 3…can I get you anything?"

He sounded a little timid, but I guessed it was just because he thought I was a customer.

"No thank you…  
I'm here to apply for the job you put in the paper…"

His face light up, as he smiled at me.

"Well then take a seat and I'll get my mom…!"

I smiled and nodded to him, as he just ran back into the back and I took a seat in one of the booths.

'Who's that girl…?'

'Did she order something…?'

I could hear the employees talking, as I just waited and tried not to look like I could hear their whispers.  
I looked around and liked the homey feeling this place had it felt nice and…safe.  
Even if I didn't get this job I had found my new favorite spot to hang out when I needed to get away from 'him'.

"She pretty huh…?"

I heard that 14 year olds voice, as I glanced at the window and noticed him and an older man were looking at me.  
I felt a chill when I saw that the older man had golden eyes, but unlike 'his' they held a soft warm feeling to them…kind of like my father's eyes.

"Yeah I guess…  
Don't tell me you're into older women…"

"Not for me dad…"

"Don't you dare play match maker or this time I'll let her kick your butt."

'Her…?'  
I thought, as I listened to both of them talk and tried to figure out what that little 14 year old was up to.

"Come on dad Chi chan has no life outside of school and this place…and I have a good feeling about this girl.  
Even if she isn't at the very least she could make a good friend for her."

"Bud out Yukihito and stay out of your sisters life, besides I'm glad she loves this place as much, as me and Miyako.  
After all she plans to own it someday, since her little brother wants to run off to some far away college and leave us behind."

"Hey I told you I'd come and visit besides I want to be a lawyer and the best law schools are in New York not here; besides Chi chan loves this place a lot and I bet she won't ever leave."

"Like I said I'm glad at least one of our kids will take up the family business."

"Hey you adopted us, so it was a 50/50 chance either of us would take on the family business."

"Yeah…Yeah…You're such a kill joy some times."

...

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

I smiled, as an older than me, but younger then my mom woman sat down in the booth seat across from me.  
She returned my smile, but hers felt warm and motherly as I felt a small chill when her golden eyes looked at me, but hers felt warm and motherly way different then 'his', so I felt relaxed.  
Her skin was dark, but not as dark as 'his', as she smiled at me and started to ask me the normal questions you get when your interviewing for a job…or at least the questions my mom said I would get.

...

It was getting late and I was getting a little antsy now…  
since I knew Girochi was home and drunk by now, and coming home late was a sure way to get a beating.

"Well I think you're up for this job, so congregations you're hired."

The manager whose name was Miyako Ogami smiled, as we shook hands and exited the booth and headed to the back.  
By now everyone was busy and hard at work dealing with all the customers that were inside the small café/bakery.

"As you can see we get really busy, since we are the towns hang out spot, but that doesn't mean we don't know how to have fun.  
You'll see soon enough what I mean."

She smiled and winked at me, as she went and was looking through some red shirts, as I looked to see the 14 year old putting orders together and another girl who looked to be 15 was helping him.  
The older man was baking and then there was a girl who looked to be my age helping him, as I quickly looked away when I noticed the older man nudge the 16 year old and I didn't want them to see me sharing at them. I could feel those royal blue eyes staring at me, as Miyako handed me a red polo t-shirt and a black apron.

"Alright these are your uniform and you wear them with jeans and come back at the end of this week, and the schedule will be up with when you'll start working.  
Welcome to Cakes…!"

"Thank you!"

I shook her hand one last time, as I left and heard a 'yes' from the other side of the door and knew that 14 year old was happy I got the job.  
'Working here is going to be interesting that's for sure…'  
I thought, as I put my uniform inside my backpack and headed home.

...

I was glad I got a job and was on a somewhat happy high on the walk home, but half way through I saw the time and noticed it was getting dark and started running even though I knew what was waiting for me when I got there…better get it over with then to have to deal with 'him' later.

...

It didn't take me long after I started running to get home, as I opened the door and closed it.

"So look who finally decided to get her ass home!"

I turned to see Girochi's angry face inches away from my own and boy did he stink of beer, as I soon felt his huge hand grab my arm…hard.

"Why the hell are you getting home so late…?"

He yelled, as I lowered my head and gaze to him and was thinking about answering, but then remembered that it might hurt more if I told him I was late, because I got a job.  
I felt a sharp burning pain from my face, as his hand just finished slapping my face.

"Answer me!"

"I got a job…that's way I was late."

I calmly answered, as his grip grew tighter and I knew he was pissed at the answer.

"Get out of my sight and don't saw your face to me till tomorrow or you'll be sorry!"

He coldly ordered, as he released my arm and I quickly ran upstairs and into my room. I locked the door and made sure Nekoko was in my room, because I wouldn't be able to get her later and I didn't want him to try and hurt her like he had tried to do so many time in the past…but I had always gotten those beatings too.

I could hear him breaking things downstairs, but as long, as I stood in my room like he had ordered I would be alright. I took a deep breath and sat down on my bed, as I slowly calmed down. I was glad that it wasn't as bad, as I had thought it would be, but the new 'injury' on my face was going to be fun explaining.

I went and got my backpack, and checked to see if I had any homework to do, but I had nothing to do and I knew I wasn't going to be able to go to sleep right now. So I grabbed my notebook and opened it up, and hoped writing would help me relax enough to get to sleep.

...

_(After that I was scared of closest…still to this day I can't go into a walk in closest for too long without freaking out.  
__He told me if I told anyone what he did to me he would hurt my mom and Korona, and that was something I did not want. I loved them too much for me to want them hurt too, so I didn't say anything.  
__I was just glad I was going to my dad's for the weekend and could get away from him and his monster. _

"_Himeko…!" _

_I felt warm arms go around my neck, as Otoha was hugging me with her head resting on the top of my head. I could feel her chest against my back, but I winced from the pain my body felt from the weight of her body and even from her just touching me. I was still sore from the beating that I got the day before we came to our dad's house, as I soon felt her warmth slowly pull away. _

"_Hey Hime what's wrong…? Are you alright…? Are you feeling sick…?" _

_I felt bad, as I heard all the worry in her voice and, since I was the only one still awake at 1 in the morning it made sense. _

"_I'm fine…  
__I just can't sleep…" _

_I quietly answered her, as she smiled at me. _

"_How about you and me go down stairs and watch some T.V. that might help you sleep…  
__What do you say…?" _

_I smiled and nodded yes to her, as she went and picked me up and held me close to her in her arms. The way my mother use to do, but never had time to do anymore, as we left hers and my dad's huge room where Korona and I slept even though we had our own room. It was nice to sleep in their room even though it was in sleeping bags and on their floor…it was nice to wake up as a family. We both missed that feeling and Otoha loved waking up with us in the room, as for my dad well he wouldn't have it any other way. _

_We slowly walked down the stairs and passed the unused room that Korona and I shared, and headed into the living room as she gentle sat me down on the couch. _

"_I'll be right back I'm going to get a blanket…" _

_She whispered, but it was too dark, so I grabbed her baggy pajama shirt…tight. _

"_What's wrong…?" _

_She asked, as I felt my hand was starting to shake. _

"_It's too dark…" _

_I whispered, as I felt her warm hand run through my hair and I slowly released her. _

"_Here…" _

_She turned on the T.V. and it brightened up the room, and I could see a little better. _

"_Is that better…?" _

_She asked, as I nodded yes to her and slowly released her and she went to get a blanket, but I kept my eyes glued to her while she walked to the hall closest…I didn't want the monster to get her. I loved Otoha too and I didn't want anything bad to happen to her either…and I didn't know if the monster followed me. _

_She got the blanket and came right back to where I was, as she sat down next to me and we both covered up. I cuddled closer to her, as we started watching a funny movie that I didn't really pay attention to, since I was starting to feel sleepy and with Otoha next to me I was feeling…safe enough to sleep. I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep, but it was the best night's sleep that I had for the last few days. _

...

"_Hime…  
__Hime…" _

_I slowly opened my eyes, as I saw Otoha's warm copper eyes looking at me…filled with worry. _

"_Morning…" _

_I whispered, as she smiled down at me and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. _

"_Morning sweetheart…  
__Hime…  
__What happen to your arm…?  
__Did you hurt it…?" _

_She asked, as I noticed you could see my busied arm since my pajama shirt was ruffled up.  
I quickly pulled it back down and weakly smiled at her, as she looked even more worried. _

"_Yeah…I fell on the playground at school.  
__I guess being a klutz isn't such a good thing…" _

"_Klutz…?  
__Hime who called you that…?" _

_She asked, as I realized the person who called me that might hurt her too, if I told her. _

"_The kids at school…is it a bad word?" _

_I asked, as she shook her head no. _

"_It's just a word I didn't think you would know yet…I guess kids are smarter than I thought…" _

"_I guess so…  
__It means to fall a lot right?" _

"_That's right and also that you drop things too…" _

_I nodded and knew that 'klutz' word sounded just like me.  
I yawned, as I looked to see the sun was coming up, but my dad and sister were not up yet. _

"_Did we beat my dad and Korona?" _

"_Looks like it…so do you want to help me start breakfast?" _

_I smiled and nodded yes to her, as we both got up and headed to the kitchen across from the living room of our small two-story apartment.) _

...

I put my notebook back in my backpack and got up to change, as I wondered if Girochi was knocked out yet so I could get ready for bed, but since he was so angry I didn't want to risk it. So I just got changed into my pajamas and covered up in my bed, and fell into a light sleep, as I went into yet another dreamless sleep wishing that someday I could be that happy and safe once again.

...

**I thought I should give you guys a little happy memory…**

**(Please review ^-^) **

**Sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

'Beep…!  
Beep…!  
Beep…!'

I groaned, as I wacked that stupid alarm clock and decided to hurry and get dressed, before Girochi would yell at me for Makoto being outside…again.  
I threw on a black t-shirt and my trade mark blue jeans and grabbed my backpack and socks, as I let Nekoko out of my room and left a little crack for her to go in and out. I got to brush my teeth this time, but as I finished I could already hear Girochi's stomping feet up the stairs and I knew it was time to head to school.

"That girl is outside again…!  
I thought I told you to make her stop waiting for you outside our house like that!"

"Yes sir you did and I did tell her, but…"

I stopped, as I walked out of the bathroom and kept my gaze and head lowered to him.  
I was in no mood for a morning beating and I didn't want Makoto to be late or anything, because of it.

"If you can't get her to listen then I will…  
I'm I clear…?"

I nodded, as I was fighting the urge to punch him and I probably would.  
But the beating I would get after doing it would not be worth it.

"Get the hell out of here…!"

He yelled, as I nodded again and headed down the stairs. I noticed that this time he didn't follow me down like he normally did, as I grabbed a breakfast bar and put on my shoes as fast, as I could. I had my hand on the front doors knob, as I froze and could feel his gaze from over the upstairs railing.

"Have a nice day Himeko…  
Try not to be home late today…  
I don't know if I could hold back a second time."

His voice sent chills throughout my whole body and made me sick at the same time, as I nodded yes to him.

"Have a nice day…Girochi."

I calmly managed to say, as I opened the door and quickly closed and locked it and once that was done I released that breath I had been holding. I made sure I felt somewhat alright, before running away from the house and out to the waiting Makoto who smiled and gave me my morning hug…just like every other day before.

"Good morning Himeko, so how did job hunting go yesterday?  
Any luck…?"

She happily asked, as she released me and we started walking to school.

"Yup…  
I got a job at 'Cakes'…"

I answered, as her smile grew and she went and messed up my still bed-head golden blonde hair.

"That's awesome and 'Cakes' is the hang out spot of the whole town!  
Congrats…!"

I smiled my trade mark fake smile, as her hand slowly moved from my hair to my face.

"Ouch Himeko…!  
What happened to your face…?"

She asked, as I remembered that I had a light busied mark on my cheek thanks to 'him'.

"Nothing happened…  
I fell and hit my face it's just a typical injury in the life of a teenage klutz."

I teased, as I saw the worry in her warm water blue eyes lessen, but it didn't go away completely.  
Another bad thing about having a friend…was that, if she got to close to what was really happening to me.  
I had no idea what Girochi would do to her…

"I'm fine Makoto don't worry about it…"

She nodded, but the worry was still not gone and I knew.  
If I let her get to close something bad would happen to her…and I wouldn't let that happen.

"I'm going on a head k…  
I have to look up something in the library."

I calmly explained, as I ran away from her before she could say another word to me.  
I needed to put some distance in between us…no one was safe, if they got to close to me or what really goes on in my home.  
It's better for her…even if she feels a bit hurt now, it's better than feeling the pain of whatever 'he' would do to her later.

...

She smiled at me, as she sat down in her seat next to me.  
I weakly smiled back, as the teacher came into the history class and started up the movie once again and I got out my notebook once again.

_(Sadly the weekend had to end and we had to go back home. But before Korona and I got home Otoha took us to the small park nearby to play, but my dad didn't come with us. I have my mother's violet eyes and my father's golden blonde hair. Korona has my father's emerald green eyes and my mother's earth brown hair, but we both don't act much like them. _

"_Where is he…?" _

_I heard my father's deep voice yell, as I looked over to our mom's house from where we were in the park. _

"_Otoha why is daddy yelling…?" _

_I asked, as Korona looked at Otoha as well…she heard him too so I'm not crazy. _

"_He's just talking to your mommy and stepdad… don't worry he'll be done soon…  
Look there's an ice cream truck would you both like one?" _

_She asked both my sister and I nodded yes and we headed to the other side of the park where the truck was parked, but I couldn't stop thinking about what my dad was going to talk about with them. _

_My dad was not happy at all whenever he had to see my mommy, so he hated when he had to talk to her. Then there was the fact that he looked mad and worried on the drive here…he even asked me about my arm, before we got into the car…  
I did not like this…_

_..._

_It took a long time, but Otoha walked us back to the house and my dad was waiting by his car and he looked angry…_

"_Daddy what's wrong…?" _

_I asked, as I ran over to him Korona was right behind me.  
He slowly smiled at me and my sister, as I saw his anger grow when my mom came out to us. _

"_Come on girls say bye to your father and let's get inside." _

_She sounded and looked really mad, as my dad went and hugged me and Korona really tight.  
After he let us go Otoha went and did the same thing and she gave us both a good bye kiss on the forehead, before she let our mom lead us back to the house. _

"_Mommy what's wrong…?" _

_I asked, as Korona looked at our mom and the look in those emerald green eyes so much like our dad's, was that she wanted to know what was wrong too. _

"_It's nothing you two need to worry about…now go to your room and unpack." _

_She sounded calm, as Korona and I headed upstairs to the room we both shared and started to unpack the things that we brought to dads. _

"_I don't like this…  
Some things not right…" _

_I nodded at what my sister had said…there was something wrong and they didn't want us to know. _

...

_Later that night I found out what it was they were trying to hide from us, as I was dragged out of my room by 'him'.  
He pinned me against the wall in the living room down stairs, as I lowered my eyes to him…I didn't want to look him in the eyes…I had learned. _

"_What the fuck did you say to them…?" _

_His voice was a whisper, but it still made my whole body shake. _

"_Nothing…" _

_I quietly answered, as I felt pain on my arm, as he tightened the grip he had on it. _

"_Don't you lie…  
I'm not in the mood for it…  
Your pain in the ass father was yelling at your mother and me saying he knew I did something!" _

"_He saw my arm…" _

_I only managed to say that and my voice quit on me, as he tossed me to the ground and gave me a good kick in the stomach when I was lying on the ground.  
It burned…  
It hurt…a lot. _

"_Then make sure he doesn't see!  
Or I'll lock you that closest for a whole day…got that!" _

_He sounded angry even, if his voice was quiet and calm.  
I just nodded yes, as I wrapped my arms around the spot where the pain was coming from. _

"_Good…!  
Now go back to your room and I better not catch you sleeping when I go in to check on you, because if I do then in the closest you go!" _

_I nodded, as I slowly moved and was going to get up, but I guess I was to slow and he pulled me to my feet…with force and boy did that just add to the pain.  
We walked up the steps with him following behind me, as we got to the top of the steps and he headed for his room and I walked to mine. _

"_Goodnight Himeko and remember no sleeping." _

_That voice sent chills and made my body shake even more, as I looked over at him and nodded yes.  
I quickly went into my room and slowly covered up in my bed, as I let the tears I was holding back fall and tried my hardest not to fall asleep…  
I didn't want 'him' to get mad again…  
I didn't want to be locked in that dark closest again…  
I didn't want to be here…to feel like this, but what could I do…  
What could a little 6 year old do…) _

...

The bell rang, as we all rushed out of the class room.

"Alright klutz, if you're going to keep falling on your face you need to know how to use cover up.  
Otherwise you're going to scare the hot guys away."

I weakly chuckled to that, as Makoto started teasing me and explaining the use of make-up.  
Even though I would never use let alone touch that stuff.  
And as for the 'hot-guys' she was talking about…  
Well I had no need for a guy in my life…ever.  
I had enough problems to deal with without the drama a guy would bring.

"So when do you start working?"

She asked, as I started tuning back into what she was saying.

"I start Monday…  
I have to go on Friday to see what hours I'm going to get…"

I answered, as she looked really happy again…and I was glad that she had dropped the topic of this morning.  
I would hate the thought of 'him' hurting her in anyway.

"We better speed it up or we'll be late."

I nodded, as we started to walk faster to our next class.

...

School was out and Makoto had track again, so I decided to walk around and maybe even stop by my new job.  
I mean I was in no rush to get home and I knew Girochi was at work still, so I didn't want to be home when he got home…especially if he had a 'bad day'.

I was getting a little hungry on my walk around the small outdoors shopping center. I sighed and kind of grinned at the irony of me being hungry right when I was passing 'Cakes'.  
It was like I was supposed to work here…like I was being pulled to this place, but I didn't know why.

'Alright I give up…' I thought, as I walked into the bakery and was greeted by that smiling 14 year old boy.

"Himeko you're back so soon!"

He happily yelled, as I weakly smiled and nodded at him.

"I was walking around and got hungry…"

He grinned mischievously, as I noticed he was backing away towards the doors that lead to the back.

"Then have a seat I'll bring you something to eat…  
I know the perfect treat that you have to try…!"

I gave him the same weak smile and nodded showing I agreed, as his face brighten up at me agreeing and he disappeared to the back. I went and took a seat in the same booth, as the day before and this time I pulled out a book, as I waited for the 14 year old to come back and this time I was going to get his name.  
After all he knew mine it was only far that I got his…  
I remember that older man saying his name, but for some reason it didn't stick with me and I wanted to know what the name of one of my co-workers was.

I soon was in the world of 'Romeo and Juliet' , since it was my English teacher assignment for his whole class.  
I didn't mind…after all entering the world of a good book was a good way to get out of mine.

...

"So you're a reader…?"

A female voice asked and it wasn't Miyako's voice, as I looked away from my book and saw a small plate with a few cream puffs on it in front of me.  
As I looked across the booth to see the 16 year old I had gotten a glance of last night was sitting there smiling at me.  
I nodded yes, as I tried to keep my calm exterior, since my insides were a mess.

"Yuki said you were hungry and that this was what you wanted…  
I couldn't find him to bring it to you, so I took the liberty of becoming your waitress."

She explained, as I nodded yes to her again and she smiled at me making me feel…warm.

"Thank you…"

I managed to say, as she nodded and looked out the window.  
I went and took a bite out of one of the cream puffs and it was…delicious and that was putting it to shame, but it was the only word I could think of to describe it.

"Do you like it…?"

She asked, as I nodded yes to her and her smile grew wider and brighter.

"I'm glad you like them…  
I wasn't sure if that was what you really wanted…  
I think my little brother is trying to mess around in my life again, which is why I couldn't find him.  
Anyway...  
I'll deal with him later by the way the 14 year old that you've seen already his name is Yukihito Ogami, but you could just call him Yuki and my name is Chikane Ogami."

She stuck her floured covered hand out in front of me, as I took it and we shook hands.

"Welcome to 'Cakes' Himeko Kurusugawa."

I nodded, as she smiled and I returned it with a smile of my own, but this one felt different…it felt real.

**...**

**And Chikane is now in the picture ^-^  
let's see how things play out now…**

**(Please review) **

**Sorry for any mistakes or type-o's and THANKS FOR READING ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

"So you like the classic's…?"  
She asked.

I noticed she was pointing to my book.  
I was kind of glad that she was helping me eat the cream puffs, because I was getting full.  
At least I had found my new 'sweet treat' place.

"I don't hate them.  
But my English teacher thought it would be good for us to go through the whole love tragedy.  
What about you…?"  
I asked.  
I saw her beautiful eyes light up.

"I've read it and I did enjoy the whole love tragedy aspect like you pointed out, but I prefer fiction books.  
They seem more…interesting."  
I chuckled, as I noticed she looked confused.

"Me too…  
I love fiction books too!  
They just pull you into a different world and it takes you out of your boring normal life."  
I stopped.  
My voice sounds…happy.  
Not fake, but real happiness.

"Yeah I know what you mean…"  
She smiled.

We both just laughed.  
Is this what it feels like to be…real?  
Feeling just like a normal teenager hanging out with a new friend.  
It feels…nice.

"So what's your favorite book?"  
She asked.  
I thought about it and couldn't pick one.

"I don't know…  
I read so many…"  
She chuckled.  
Making me smile a real warm smile.  
As we continued talking.

**…**

"Hey sis so you've met our new employee!"  
The Yukihito came over to us smiling widely.  
He took the finished plate away.

"Yeah I was just welcoming her…  
By the way where have you been my tricky little brother?"  
She asked with an amused smirk.  
He grinned at his sister, as he slowly backed away to the door once again.

"O…  
I've been helping dad out…  
Anyway enjoy your break and nice to see you again Himeko!"  
He playfully yelled.

He quickly went through the door and to the back.  
I heard Chikane chuckle.  
I felt lost now and it must have shown, because Chikane's chuckle grew a little louder.

"My silly little brother…  
He probably is just happy to see I'm taking a break."  
She explained, after she stopped chuckling.

"You don't take any breaks…?"  
I asked.

She just smiled at me.  
I felt my face heat up into a blush from the warmth of her smile.  
I've never blushed before in my life and to think that something as simple, as a smile could make me blush…but hers.  
Her smile felt different to me and made my insides feel messy.  
I waited for her answer trying to keep what little control I had over myself.

"I only really take breaks when it comes to school and sleeping.  
Other than that I live to work in this bakery."  
She sounded kind of like a little kid explaining their favorite book or t.v show.  
I smiled at her with a…real smile.

"Sorry I probably sound childish…"  
She lightly blushed.

"I don't think you sound childish.  
You sound extremely happy about something you love, but that's not childish."  
I explained.

"Thanks…"  
She answered happily.

"For what…?"  
I asked.  
She just smiled at me once again.

"No one's ever said something like that when I've explained.  
They always agree and think it is childish, but it's nice to hear someone else gets it."  
She soon sighed and I noticed she was looking outside.  
I looked out the window and saw a huge group of people heading this way.

"Sorry looks like I have to get back to work.  
But I'll see you soon…right?"  
She sounded kind of sad.  
I nodded yes to her.

"I'll be back tomorrow."  
I answered, as we both slid out of the booth.

"Great!  
I'll see you then…"  
She smiled.  
I noticed that she sounded happier then, before when she was saying bye.  
She slowly headed to the door.

"See you tomorrow then."  
We both happily said at the same time.

She headed through the door and I left.  
I noticed that I had just beaten the rush.  
So I was glad I came when I did and I was even happier that I got to meet and talk with Chikane.  
I'll have to remember to thank Yukihito for tricking her into meeting me.  
I started walking around the rest of the outside shopping center to kill some time.

**…****  
Later…  
Early evening…**

Walking home gave me a lot of time to think about today's events.  
Why the heck did I feel, so…?  
So alive…  
Like I was meant to be there…with her.  
I don't know what this feeling is…but it can not be good.  
Remember idiot don't let anyone to close…  
I don't want 'him' to hurt Chikane just because of this feeling in me that I don't even understand…  
Just push it away and focus on work…  
I sighed.  
I knew I was doing the right thing in deciding to just push away those weird feeling.  
And trying not to get close to Chikane.  
If I want to protect her I would have no choice.  
I have to distance myself from her to keep her safe.  
Still the thought of doing that made me feel sick and depress.  
I sighed, as I continued walking with my head down.

**…**

I closed the front door and locked it.

"What did I say about coming home late!"  
He yelled.

I just had time to turn around.  
Before his strong hand was tightly around my arm.  
I glared at him.  
Big mistake.

"Don't give me that look!"  
He yelled.

I soon felt his free hand slap my face…hard.  
The next thing I knew he threw me to the ground.  
Before I could even move a bombardment of his fists and kicks started.  
I could only manage to cover my head leaving the rest of my body exposed to the rapid hard beating.  
The pain shooting through my body was the last though on my mind.  
My mind slowly went blank and all I could see was darkness.

**…**

I slowly opened my eyes and noticed it was now extremely dark.  
All the lights were off which meant one of two things.  
Girochi had fallen asleep and left me passed out on the ground.  
Or he was still awake and is hiding in the darkness just waiting for me to wake up.  
That way I could feel the rest of his beating.  
He told me before that beating me was no fun, if I passed out.  
I waited for my eyes to adjust and then looked around trying to see, if he was still around.  
Crap…  
I can't see…  
I closed my eyes from the pain and just laid there.

"So you're awake…"

I froze at the sound of his killer calm voice.  
It sent chills throughout my whole body, as I felt his foot nudge my side.

"I guess I'll have to call your school and tell them you're feeling sick and are not coming today…  
Then I'll just chase that little bitch friend of yours away…  
Yeah that'll work…  
Now where was I…  
O yeah I was still beating the crap out of you for not only being late, but for having the nerves to glare at me!"  
His voice was making me sick.

He had already planned out his cover for me missing school and poor Makoto…  
She'll be worried, but he wouldn't hurt her outside of this house…  
Too many eyes on the police chef for him to do anything to her physically, but he could still threaten her.  
I soon felt his foot stomp on my arm, as he just kept putting pressure down on it.  
I shut my eyes tight and bit down on my lip to stop the scream that was in my throat from coming out.  
I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream in pain…  
I wasn't going to let him think he was winning this game…

"Now that I have you're absents from the world covered…  
Let's beat the rest of that defiance look out of those eyes."  
He quietly said.

I soon felt his kicks and punches again, but this time not as rapid, as before.  
This time he was going to make sure I felt ever kick and punch.  
This time He was going to make sure I felt pain from every attack, before letting me pass out.  
I just closed my eyes tighter, as I let my mind wonder.  
Trying to escape from the pain somehow.

…

_(After that Girochi made sure to beat me in places that were covered by cloths.  
And I was smart enough to make sure it never happened again._

_My life was a nightmare.  
I was either thrown in that dark closet or beaten until I couldn't move._

_The only time I was free and felt safe was when I was with my dad and Otoha.  
Then when I was 8 years old Otoha told us she was pregnant with are little brother.  
So Tsubasa was born and one year later when I was 9 years old Souma came out._

_Making us the older sisters to two younger brothers and boy were we over protective (We still are).  
Korona was already a teenager and was with her friends most of the time.  
So I was the one who played with Tsubasa and Souma._

_It was always the three of us together driving Otoha and my dad crazy.  
They were afraid of the dark too, so we all slept in the same room with the lights on.  
Those days were some of the happiest in my memories with my whole family together having fun and just goofing around.  
But that was only when I was with my dad and Otoha._

_With my mom and Girochi it was a completely different story.  
My mom was never around because of work.  
So the few times I did see and hang out with her I was somewhat alright and happy._

_Korona and Reiko would either tease me or try and give me make overs.  
They both were in that phase were all they wanted to talk about were boys…blah.  
But when no one was home or everyone was asleep like a rock 'he' would always get me.  
That's when I understood that the monster in the closest he told me about…was him.  
And I was never going to get away from him no matter what.)_

…

"When you get ahold of yourself.  
Make yourself useful and clean up.  
O and don't forget to pack you're going to that bastards house for the weekend."  
He coldly ordered, as I heard him slam the front door shut.

Must be morning…  
He must have already called the school…  
He must have already scared Makoto away…  
At least he was gone and I could see how bad the damage is…  
I closed my eyes and fell back into a dark dreamless sleep…  
I needed to rest a little more, before I ever tried to move my aching body…

**…**

**(Please review) **

**Sorry for the long break, but my older sister just had a baby girl so my hands have been full with helping her out.  
So I'll update soon…I hope ^-^ **

**Sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^** _  
_


	6. Chapter 6

I locked my door and found something heavy to block it.  
That way when he got home he wouldn't be able to get me.  
I plopped down on my bed and let my still aching body just lay there and rest.  
I had to make myself get up and clean, so hopefully Girochi leaves me alone for once.  
I can't move…  
Hurts too much…  
I closed my eyes and tried to get some much need rest.  
She's probably going to be sad or mad at me.  
I told her I would come back…  
I guess this will help me in the long run…  
I'll be able to use this to distance myself from her…  
I moaned.  
I hated having to do this…  
I want to be friends with Chikane, but it's not like Makoto.  
Makoto doesn't make me feel the way Chikane does.  
I wish you would hurry back from your stupid trip…mom.  
At least I'll be going to dad's house this weekend.  
So my body will get a break from the pain.  
I wonder how Tsubasa and Souma are doing.  
I hope they aren't driving Otoha crazy.  
I wonder if dad will be working the whole weekend again, or if he has time off.  
I took a deep breath and let it out.  
I slowly let myself fall into yet another dark dreamless sleep.

**…**

**Next Morning…**

'Buzz…  
Buzz…  
Buzz…'  
I groaned.

I slammed my hand on the alarm clock and slowly opened my eyes.  
I slowly sat up and was surprised I could even get up.  
After the beating from the other day.  
I feel sore…  
But I have to go to school…  
Thank god he left me alone last night.  
I guess the house was clean enough or he was too drunk to care.  
I slowly got to my feet and headed over to my dresser to change.  
I made sure to hurry and throw on some old blue jeans and a dark green long sleeve shirt.  
That I liberated from my dad's closet.  
I liberated a lot of my dad's old cloths…  
Wearing them was comforting to me…  
Reminds me to try and be as strong, as my dad.  
For once I got to brush my teeth, fix my hair and clean Nekoko's litter.  
Once I was down stairs with my backpack and to-go bag.  
I was still surprised that he hadn't come out of his room.  
I didn't want to push my luck, so I just grabbed a breakfast bar and left.  
I sighed and lowered my head when I looked out in front of my house to see Makoto wasn't there.  
I walked out to the side walk.

"Good morning Himeko!"  
I barely had time to lift up my head.  
Before Makoto's warm arms were around me in her usually morning hug.  
She released me and giggled at the confused look I know I must have on my face.

"You look surprised Himeko!  
By the way how are you feeling?"  
She happily asked.  
We both started walking, but I still felt lost.  
I thought for sure Girochi would have scared Makoto away for good.

"I'm feel better…thanks for asking."  
I quietly answered.

"Good!  
By the way your stepdad is a bit creepy.  
Then again I guess being the chef of police he would be."

"What did he do?"  
I asked trying to sound calm.

"Nothing much just told me that you were sick and to stop standing out on the sidewalk every morning.  
So instead of standing I was sitting on the curb waiting.  
That should be better…right?"

I nodded.  
She smiled at me until I saw her eyes grow wide.

"Himeko your face…"  
That's right he was stupid and slapped my face again.

"Don't worry this is just how I heal up.  
It goes from light to dark and then back to light my mom is the same way."  
I gave her a weak fake smile, as she just nodded.  
Please…  
Please just don't ask…  
You're the only one who's been nice to me…  
My only friend…  
So please just stay out of it…for your own protection.  
We both started talking about something else, as we continued to school.

**…**

**Hours later…**

"See you Monday Himeko!"  
Makoto happily yelled, as she ran off to the gym for her track team meeting.  
I waved bye to her and headed out to the front of the school where either my dad or Otoha would be to pick me up.

"Hey Hime!"  
I smiled.  
My dad wrapped his strong arms around me in a tight bear hug.  
I closed my eyes and tried not to make any pain sounds.  
Even though his bear hug was really hurting my still sore aching body.  
He slowly released me smiling with his warm emerald green eyes beaming at me.  
His short messy golden blond hair looked like he just rolled out of bed.  
He must have just gotten off of work, since he was in his black button shirt with his name and blue jeans.

"Hey that's one of my old shirts…"  
I weakly smiled.  
He proudly grinned at me.

"Looks better on you anyways.  
So let's get going everyone can't wait to see you."  
He happily spoke in that loving deep voice.  
That always made me feel safe and even warm from time to time.

"Here let me help."  
He grabbed my to-go back and put it in the back seat of his old little blue car along with my backpack.  
We both got into the car and drove off away from the school and away from him for a whole weekend.  
I already felt free…

"So Hime what's new?"

"Not much…  
I got a job."  
I answered.  
I noticed that my voice held that fake happy tone.  
Not the real one that it held while I was talking to Chikane.  
Why is that…?

"Really where?"  
His voice snapped me out of my thoughts and brought me back.

"Cakes."  
I answered.

"I know that place.  
That's Kazuki and Miyako Ogami's bakery…right?"

"Yup."  
I answered.

"Sounds like a good job for you.  
I know Kazuki and Miyako are great bosses, and who knows they might even get you to loosen up some."  
He grinned at me.  
I weakly smiled.

"So when's your mom supposed to be back?  
How are things with that asshole?  
By the way don't think I didn't notice the huge bruise on your face.  
I was just trying to pick up conversation with you, before asking what happened."

I sighed and looked out the window.  
His voice always sounded angry whenever he talked about them.  
I already knew my dad had his suspicions ever since that day he and Otoha saw my arm, but I've made sure that they stayed only suspicions.  
The last thing I wanted was for Girochi to come after my dad and Otoha…again.  
After all Girochi arrested my dad more than 5 times just because he was running late on dropping Korona and I back to my mom's house.  
Thanks to that every time my dad takes my mom to court to regain more visitation time or custody of us altogether he always gets refused.

"She's supposed to be back by the end of the month, but you never know.  
Then she said she'll be home for two months after, but like I said nothing about mom's job is for sure.  
Things with Girochi are some old some old…  
As for this…"  
I pointed to the bruise on my face.

"Come on dad you know how much of a klutz I am.  
I even fell down the stairs at your house a few times, so don't worry about it."  
I answered.  
I tried to make it sound like it was not a big deal.  
But the look in my dad's emerald green eyes showed me it did not work.

"I'm your father Himeko no matter what I always worry about you and your sister.  
You're both my little girls no matter how old you get."  
I smiled at him.  
He just sighed.

I glanced over to him just in time to see him roll his eyes.  
I knew my dad hated Girochi and wished he could beat the crap out of him.  
But with Girochi being the chef of police there was no way he ever can.  
I know my dad would for sure win a fist fight with Girochi, because even though Girochi was huge.  
My dad was bigger and way stronger then Girochi could ever be.  
Thanks to my days job at the nearby factory he is really rip, since he has to do a lot of heavy lifting.

"Anyway how are Otoha and the boys doing?"  
I asked.  
Trying to change the subject.  
Since I wanted to be free of that house and what happens there for at least one weekend.

"They're all great and can't wait to see you!  
Tsubasa and Souma can't wait to play with their big sis and Otoha is dying to see you."  
He sounded happier now.  
I weakly smiled and was happy to be seeing them too.

"Hey how about after dinner we all go over to your new job and get some taste treats."  
I nodded yes to him.  
I was happy and relieved that he dropped it even though I knew he wasn't anywhere near giving up on it.  
I was glad that my dad, Otoha and my brothers would be the first to visit my new job with me.  
Besides I needed to see when I was going to start working anyways.  
I always had to see what kind of mood Chikane would be in after I was a no show yesterday.  
I hope she's feels hurt just a little…  
That way it would make distancing myself from her so much easier…  
**…**

**(Please review)**

**Sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^ **


	7. Chapter 7

"Hi Chan…!"  
I braced myself.  
But that did nothing to help against the two overly happy little brothers of mine.  
Both Tsubasa and Souma happily yelled at me, as they ran over.  
Tackling me to the ground in two huge hugs.  
I winced at the pain of impacted my body felt when it hit the floor, but quickly replaced it with a weak smile.  
Tsubasa is 8 and Souma is 7 and they both are getting so big.  
It won't be long now till they are taller and stronger than me.

"Hey guys…!  
Man you both need to stop growing!"  
I happily teased.  
They both laughed, as their arms grew tighter around me.  
I went and returned their embraces just as tight.

"We missed you Hi chan…"  
They both whispered.  
My heart broke.  
Both Tsubasa and Souma cry when dad has to take me back.  
They never want me to leave and every time I do it just kills me.

"I missed you both too…"  
I whispered back.  
All three of us slowly sat up.  
They both smiled happily at me.  
I soon saw their smiles fade away.

"Hi chan your face…"  
Tsubasa sounded worried.  
Souma went and put his little hand over the bruise on my face.

"Your clumsy sister fell that's all.  
Don't you two worry about it k."  
They both nodded.

"When we're big we'll make sure you don't get hurt anymore!"  
Souma proudly stated.

"Yeah we'll protect you just wait and see!"  
Tsubasa proudly backed up what Souma had said.  
I smiled at them both trying to make it as real, as I could.  
I wanted to smile warmly at them like I had done when I was younger, but that part of me was…lost.

"Thanks you guys.  
But until then leave the protecting to your big sis k."  
They both nodded and smiled.  
No one will ever hurt my little brothers.  
I want them to smile those warm smiles forever.  
I hope they never change.

"Hey no hug for your old man!"  
Dad intervened.  
We all got to our feet.  
They both tried to tackle dad to the ground like they had done to me.  
They've tried tackling dad every day and every day the fail.  
They can't wait till they are fully grown and will be able to get him to the ground with ease.  
I soon felt a pair of warm arms around my neck.  
I looked over to my shoulder to see Otoha's smiling face there.  
I smiled back…  
It was my fake smile again…  
Why is it that I only smile for real around Chikane…?  
I felt her warm lips place a kiss on my forehead snapping me out of thought.

"Welcome home Hime…"  
Her warm motherly voice made me smile.

"It's good to be home Otoha."  
I happily responded.

"So did you really fall?  
Or did something else happen?"  
She whispered into my ear.

"I really fell…  
It was kind of funny falling face first into the ground.  
I'm sure Tsu kun and So kun would have laughed at me."  
I tried to sound reassuring.  
I even used the nicknames I gave to my brothers.  
She smiled, but her warm amber brown eyes looked worried.  
Please Otoha…  
Don't look at me like that…  
I hate lying to you and dad, but…  
I have to protect you both and my little brothers…  
If you knew the truth Girochi would make your lives hell…  
So please…  
Just leave it alone and let me keep you all safe…

"Mommy!  
Hi chan!"  
My brothers both yelled.  
They both tackled Otoha and me to the ground.  
We all laughed.  
I felt…safe and at home.

**…**

**Later…**

"So this is their bakery…"  
My dad looked like he was examining the building.  
We had finished dinner and were now in front of 'Cakes' to get our sweet treat.

"It smells great!"  
Both Tsubasa and Souma happily yelled.  
You could smell the sweet scent of all the different pastries from outside.  
I just smiled at both of them.

"Let's go in Hi chan!"  
They happily yelled.  
Both of them grabbed one of my arms and dragged me inside.  
Both my dad and Otoha smiled and followed us inside.  
Once in we headed to an open booth and were looking over the menu's to see what to get.  
I looked around and noticed that it wasn't as busy, as the other times I had come in.  
Then I remembered it was getting late and by now adults were out having a good time, teens were doing the same and kids were sleeping.

"Welcome to Cakes what can I get for you?"  
I remembered that voice.  
I looked to see Yukihito standing there looking down in his note pad.  
He looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey Himeko!"  
He happily said with a smile.  
I weakly smiled back.  
I glanced at my brothers and noticed they were glaring at him.  
They did not care if he looked younger than me.  
He was a guy and he was talking to friendly to their big sister.  
After my sister met her stupid jerk boyfriend.  
Both of my brothers and my dad have become even more protective of me.

"Hi Yukihito."  
I responded.  
He soon noticed my brothers and the rest of my family were staring at him.

"So this must be your family right?"  
He asked.  
I nodded yes.

"The names Ren I'm Himeko's father."  
My dad grunted out.  
I quietly chuckled.  
My dad was just as bad maybe even worse than my brothers.  
When it came to boys and his little girls.  
I can't blame him for that…  
My sister was already with a guy that was almost as bad, as Girochi…  
He just isn't abusive…yet.

"I'm Otoha and these are Himeko's little brothers Tsubasa and Souma."  
Otoha happily finished the introductions.

"Pleasure to meet you all my name is Yukihito Ogami I'll be Himeko's co-worker."  
He either didn't notice or didn't mind the glares all three of the male members of my family were giving him.

"So what'll it be?"  
He still sounded cheerful, as he smiled at us.

"What's good here?"  
Otoha asked.  
I was grateful at least one member of my family was acting normal.

"We have the best cream puffs.  
Right Himeko?"  
He playfully winked at me.  
Making my brother's growl and my father's glare grew colder.  
I sighed.  
Yukihito had no idea what he was getting himself into.

"That's right.  
I had them and they tasted great."  
My dad broke his glare and smiled at me.

"That's my girl.  
Leave it to my daughter to find a sweet tooth's dream."  
He teased.  
I weakly smiled and nodded at him.

"Alright then bring us two orders of your cream puffs."  
I sighed.  
It sounded like he was barking an order at him.

"Coming right up sir.  
By the way Himeko the schedule is up, if you want to take a look."  
I nodded.

"I'll be right back."  
I slid out of the booth and followed Yukihito to the back.

"Here you go."  
He handed me a black book.

"This is where we keep the schedule."  
He pointed to a small thin book case kind of tucked to the side.

"When your finish you can put it back k."  
I nodded.  
He walked away and headed to a register to type in the order.  
I opened the book and grab a nearby pen and small piece of paper to write it down.

"Hey Himeko…  
How are you feeling?"  
I froze and looked to see Chikane was standing right next to me.

"I feel better…  
You knew I was sick?"  
How would she know?  
There was no way Girochi would have known about me coming here.  
Even if he did I hadn't started here yet.  
So there was no reason for him to give them the same excuse he gave my school.

"Yeah.  
Your friend Makoto told me."

"Makoto did?"  
I asked.

"Yeah.  
She found me at school and told me you were out sick, so you wouldn't be coming in.  
I think she thought you had already started working, but I'm glad you're feeling better."  
She smiled at me.  
My face heated up…again.  
I could already feel warmth going throughout my body.  
Why do I feel this way?  
Doesn't matter I have to get away from her…

"Yup good as new…  
I just caught a small cold…"  
I managed a clear answer.  
I have to keep myself together…  
I have to keep my head clear…

"Hey sis there you are!"  
Yukihito happily yelled.  
He walked over to us smiling.  
It made me feel like he was up to something...sneaky.

"What's up Yuki?"

"Nothing…  
But do you want to take Himeko's order out to her when it's done.  
I don't think her dad or brothers like me much."  
So he did notice the glares.  
I sighed.

"Sure I'll take it…  
So you're here with your family?"  
I nodded yes.

"Great I can't wait to meet them."  
She sounded happy.  
Her warm smile made me blush again.  
I just nodded and quickly left.  
I headed back to the booth.  
Once back I listened in to the conversation my brothers were having with my dad.  
Something about spots.  
I felt Otoha's eyes on me, but I avoided her.  
I couldn't let her see me like this…  
She would want to know why I was acting differently and I wouldn't know what to say…  
I just sighed and slowly relaxed.  
I smiled at my family, as we waited for our order.  
I just hoped I could keep my mask on around them when she comes to give us our order…  
I have to do something to keep her and them away…  
It's all I can do to keep them safe…  
I may hate it, but till the day I'm free of Girochi…  
This is how things will have to be…

**…**

**(Please review) **

**Sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

"Here's your order."  
I looked to see Chikane putting the two plates of cream puffs on our table.

"Hey where's the wimpy guy?"  
Souma asked.  
I sighed.  
I heard Chikane chuckle and looked to see she was grinning at my brothers.

"He sent me…  
I think you guys scared him with your glares."  
She whispered at both of my brothers.  
They both smiled proudly.  
They loved the idea of scaring anyone, but especially guys.

"You must be Kazu's daughter right?"  
My dad's deep voice entered the conversation.  
I glanced to see Chikane nod.  
I turned my head toward the window making sure not to look at Chikane unless I needed to.  
I didn't want to show any interest in her…  
Because I normally wouldn't…

"So you're the one with the impressive undefeated record right?"  
My dad sounded proud and impress.  
That was rare unless he was talking about one of us.

"Record…?"  
She sounded confused.

"Yeah I had heard that Kazu's daughter is one hell of a fighter.  
With an undefeated record."  
I sighed.

"I have never heard that before…"  
She sounded surprised.

"My husband is an ex-fighter, but he quit when he married Himeko's and her older sister Korona's mother."  
Otoha happily explained.  
I looked to see my father nod and smile proudly.

"Wait…  
So you're not Himeko's mother…?"  
Chikane sounded confused.  
Nothing new…  
Everyone sounds confused when we explain my family to them.

"Not by blood but by marriage."  
Otoha sounded a little sadden.  
She was the closest thing to my mom…  
Even if she wasn't blood...  
She was a better mom then my blood mother who leaves months at a time...  
Leaving me with a man she knows I hate...

"So then these are Himeko's half-brother's?"  
She asked.

"No…!"  
Both Souma and Tsubasa yelled.

"We are Hi chan's brothers!  
When we get big we are going to protect Hi chan…  
Since we couldn't do anything for Ko chan…"  
They both mumbled at the last part.  
I weakly smiled at both of my brothers.  
They both were really sweet to want to protect Korona and me…  
But I am the one who will always protect them…  
Always keep them safe…  
I am their big sister after all…

"I see…  
Then you both will grow to be good men.  
They say the way a boy treats the women in their lives will determine the kind of man they will be.  
From the sound of it you both will make good men."  
I looked over to my brothers smiling faces.  
My heart felt…warm.  
It was nice to see that I wasn't the only one who could make them smile like that.  
I was relieved to see that, if something bad should happen…  
They could find someone to make them smile proudly and…happily.

"Chikane I could use some help back here!"  
I heard Kazuki's voice yell from the back.

"I guess I have to get back, but it was nice meeting all of you.  
O…  
Before I forget.  
If you're a fighter that means your kids fight right?"  
I finally pulled my gaze away from the window completely and looked at her confused.

"Of course…!  
Why do you ask?"  
My father's voice filled with pride, as he grinned at Chikane.  
He liked her and he wasn't the only one.  
I could tell by the looks on my brothers and Otoha faces…  
My whole family already loved her…  
This will just make distancing myself from her…harder.

"Which one is the best?  
I would like to have a friendly fighting match with them someday."  
I weakly smiled.

"Really…!  
Well the best fighter out of my four children would have to be…Himeko."  
He proudly smiled at me.  
Chikane looked at me stunned.

"It's true!  
Hi chan is the best!"  
Both my brothers happily yelled with warm smiles.  
Otoha just nodded her head yes.

"Surprised?"  
I asked.  
She nodded.

"Hey sis dad needs you!"  
Yukihito yelled.

"Coming!"  
She yelled back.  
She turned back to me and grinned playfully.

"Well then someday we'll have to see who's better…  
Just for fun of course."  
She playfully teased.

"Of course…"  
I calmly responded with my trade mark fake smile.  
But it took all I had to hold back the real one…  
The real smile that only she could bring to my face…

"It was nice meeting everyone I hope to see you all soon."  
She happily said.  
She waved bye and headed back to the back to help her dad bake.

"I like her!"  
My brother's and dad happily yelled.  
I sighed.  
All three smiled at me.  
I looked to see Otoha smiled at me.  
I knew she liked her too.

"Hi chan we think Chi chan will be a good friend for you!"  
Souma smiled.

"Yeah just like Mako chan!"  
Tsubasa smiled.

"I agree!"  
My father grinned.

"I get it…  
But I'm here to work not make friends."  
I calmly explained.  
They all smiled.

We all started eating the cream puffs.  
My brothers loved them.  
My father and Otoha did too.  
But I took one bite and knew…  
Kazuki must have made these…  
Chikane's taste better…  
I sighed and took another bite.

Great…  
My life is going to be even crazier than it was before…  
As long as he doesn't kill me…  
I think I'll be able to handle anything life throws at me…  
At least I hope so…

We all ate, laughed and goofed around.  
When we were done we said bye to Chikane and Yukihito and headed home.  
My brothers glued to my sides clinging to my arms.  
My dad and Otoha walking behind us smiling.  
One day…  
One day I'll be free of Girochi and when that happens…  
Then I'll be able to enjoy my family again…  
I'll be able to enjoy living again…

**…**

The weekend ended to fast.  
It was already Sunday night and it was time for me to go back.  
Tsubasa and Souma had fell asleep.  
Both clinging to my arms.  
Dry tears on their cheeks from the tears they had already shed.  
They did not want me to leave, but I had too…  
Otherwise Girochi would just come and arrest my dad…again.  
Waking up and traumatizing my sweet little brothers…again.  
I would not allow that to happen…never again.

"Ready…?"  
My dad asked.  
His voice filled with sadness and anger.  
I nodded.  
I slowly pulled my arms away from my brothers.

"Hi chan…"  
Souma mumbled.  
I felt like my heart was going to break into a million pieces.

"Bye Hime…  
Please be safe…"  
Otoha softly said.  
She wrapped me in a tight embrace.  
I returned it just as tightly.

I hated this…  
I hated leaving my family…  
She slowly released me.  
She kissed my forehead.  
We both smiled at each other.  
I walked away from her and she took my place at my brother's sides.

She wanted to make sure that if Tsubasa or Souma woke up that they wouldn't panic or cry...too much.  
I waved bye and walked out of our little two story apartment with my dad at my side.  
We got into our little car and drove off.  
I looked at my dad and sighed.  
He looked like he was getting his tooth pulled or something equally as painful.

"Hime…  
Promise you'll be careful…  
I want to see my little girl again…"  
He quietly mumbled.  
I weakly smiled and nodded.  
He told me the same thing every time I headed back to my mom's house.

"I will dad…  
Remember you raised a fighter."  
The same answer I'd always give him.  
He weakly chuckled and grinned at me.

"Good…  
By the way about Chikane…  
I know you said your there to work, but I really think you two would get along.  
I heard her life wasn't always this nice…  
You two might have a lot in common…"  
I just sighed and looked out the window.

"Maybe…"  
I answered.

Even if that's true…  
Even if we really would have lots in common…  
I can't risk it…  
I already risk too much by letting Makoto be my friend…  
I risk her being hurt every time she waits for me outside my house…  
But nothing I say or do will make her leave me alone…  
So I do my best to keep her safe and away from me…  
I can't have another person…  
I can't do that to Chikane…  
The rest of the ride was quiet, as we listened to the radio.

**…**

"Bye dad…"  
He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Bye Hime…  
Be safe…"  
He whispered into my ear.  
His voice soft and kind.  
Not the normal loud and proud.

I weakly smiled and nodded my head to him.  
I opened the door to the car got my stuff and left.  
I headed to the front door of my so-called home.  
I was going to put my key in when the door opened up.

He was standing there smiling at me.  
He even had the nerve of waving at my dad, as he zoomed off.  
I glared at him and walked right past him and inside the house.

"What did he say about this?"  
He asked.  
Pointing to my cheek while he closed and locked the door.

"He didn't say anything…  
I told him I fell…"  
I quietly answered.  
Keeping my head down.  
I start work tomorrow and I did not want to miss school again.  
So I did not want to piss him off and end up getting beaten…again.

"I see…  
I guess I should try to remember not to hit you there...  
Well I guess you deserve a night off for that.  
Get out of my sight."  
He coldly ordered.  
I nodded and headed up the stairs.

"O and Himeko…"  
I stopped and looked at him.  
He smiled up at me.

"Welcome home…"  
It was that calm killer voice.  
It sent chills throughout my whole body.  
I nodded my head to him.

"Good to be home…"  
I quietly responded.

He nodded and walked into the kitchen.  
I ran up the stairs and quickly got into my room.  
I locked and blocked my door again.  
Nekoko meowed and rubbed against my leg.  
I weakly smiled at her, as I picked her up and lay down on my bed.

"We'll be alright…  
Won't we Nekoko…?"  
I whispered.

"Meow…"  
Nekoko rubbed her face against mine.  
I smiled at her and let out the breath I had been holding in.

"I'm going crazy…  
I'm talking to a cat…"  
I mumbled.

I let her go and just set my alarm.  
Once set I closed my eyes and fell asleep.  
I felt Nekoko snuggle into my side.  
I slowly let myself slip into a dark dreamless slumber.  
The same one I always seem to be in for as long, as I could remember.  
I wonder what tomorrow will be like...  
My first day at my new job...  
Working with...her.

**…**

**(Please review) **

**Sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^**


End file.
